mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Infinity
Super Smash Bros. Infinity, also known as SSB Infinity, Super Smash Bros. 6, SSBI, SSB6 and Sm6sh, is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series and its latest installment that is confirmed to release in 2021. It will be the sequel to Super Smash Bros: Nation Battle (SSB5.5) that will include many new character, just like the Sumo Kong, Miles "Tails" Prower, Mighty the Armadillo, Pokemon Trainer's new pokemon, Propane the Hedgehog and Fuse Man. The unofficial debut make the stars of Mega Man 12 - Shock Man, Quake Man and Shrapnel Man. Characters Startable Newcomers * Zario - Mario's "just-to-say" cousin from the Weird Illusion. He is brothers with Vuigi, but he has a crush on Mario and Luigi. He has bad recovery, bad aerial movement and great speed, compared to Vuigi... He and Doctor Mario have the same, 31st-slowest fast falling speed, 7th-slowest dashing speed and poor acceleration. ** Standard Special: Gatling Darkballs ** Side Special: Black Spin ** Up Special: Teleport Jump Punch ** Down Special: Black Pound ** Infinity Move: Zario charges a huge darkball, kicks it to the ground, jumps up and rides on the board, throwing 20 darkballs in the air, which rain down on the opponents and blows them. ** Final Smash: Realmus Chop * Vuigi - Luigi's "just-to-say" cousin from the Weird Illusion - just like Zario is Mario's cousin. He is brothers with Zario, but he has a crush on Mario and Luigi. He is very good on recovery, aerial movement, fast-falling speed, dashing speed, acceleration and air speed, but his ground speed is bad. Just, in one word, other than Zario. ** Standard Special: Darkball Rain ** Side Special: Vuigi Volley ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Vuigi Cyclone ** Infinity Move: Vuigi teleports himself into a black hole and there he fires four darkballs, that reappear, exploding and releasing poison around the stage. ** Final Smash: Drill-o-Matic * Micool - Marth, Lucina, Ike and Chrom's cousin from the alternate Fire Emblem universe, named Micool universe, and he is an average character except of bad recovery, bad dashing speed and great speed. ** Standard Special: Shield Breaker ** Side Special: Blade Jab ** Up Special: Aether ** Down Special: Counter ** Infinity Move: Micool slashes his sword, runs forward for a short distance, then he slashes his sword twice. ** Final Smash: Twin Aether Veterans * Mario - The Nintendo mascot returns to brawl. Mario has balanced stats but great dashing speed and occasionally uses power-ups for his attacks. ** Standard Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cappy ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Blaze Tornado ** Infinity Move: Mario rolls forward for a short distance, then he punches. ** Final Smash: Superstar Finale * Luigi - Luigi is quite a very speedy character and combined with average strenght attacks he has, he can deal some superstrong attacks. His aerial movement is low and his recovery is average. ** Standard Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Helmer ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Hammer Smash ** Infinity Move: Luigi hops forward thrice, for a short distance, then he punches. ** Final Smash: Double Gigahammer